Sniffles and Nutty
by lucyneko-chan
Summary: Another RP I did with my friend, Sex and tears Yaoi


**Nutty and Sniffles RP: 2**

**With ****SparklesMakeMeInsane**

**She was Nutty~**

**I was Sniffles~**

Nutty sucked on a lollipop as he walked out of the ice cream shop, He glanced around, Bouncing on his heels lightly.

Sniffles walked Round the corner covered in plasters, he had plasters all over his hands and two on his face. He was reading a thick book and not really paying attention to were he was going.

Nutty looked over, Seeing sniffles, He smiled happily and ran over to him, Tackling him down in the process.

"Waa!" Sniffles screamed as he hit the ground "What the?... Nutty?" he asked confused, looking up at the green haired teen.

Nutty giggled happily, "Hello sniffles~".

Sniffles winced slightly in pain "Ah, good morning Nutty." he said happily.

Nutty tilted his head to the side slightly, Pulling the lollipop out of his mouth, "Did I hurt you?~"

Sniffles chuckled shaking his head "No, it wasn't you don't worry about it."

Nutty smiled brightly, "Alright~" He said getting off of sniffles.

Sniffles got up, dusted off his lab coat and picked up his book "So what are you doing today?" he asked looking at Nutty.

Nutty shrugged, "Nothing i guess~"

Sniffles moved from foot to foot "Well if your free now we could go the arcade, park or a cake shop if you want?" he asked smiling.

Nutty started jumping up and down, "CAKE SHOP!"

Sniffles laughed"Okay, okay cake shop it is~"

Nutty squealed, grabbing sniffles hand he hurried to the cake shop.

"Ah! Wait Nutty not so fast!" Sniffles said as they practically ran to the cake shop, witch was more like a café. They sat down at a table in the corner"So what are you getting?" Sniffles asked looking over the menu they had been given.

Nutty scanned over the menu, "The chocolate cake~"

Sniffles nodded, the waitress came over to there table "We'll have a chocolate cake, a strawberry cheese cake, a cup of tea and a milk shake please." he said with a smile, after she left he looked back at Nutty "You like milk shakes right?"

Nutty nodded, Smiling at him, "Of course"

Sniffles smiled back "That's good." a second later the orders arrived.

Nutty giggled happily and began to eat the cake.

Sniffles smiled and began eating his cake taking sips of his tea.

Nutty soon finished his cake and began to drink down his milk shake.

Sniffles just watched in amazement as Nutty finished in less then 5 minutes"Wow, that was fast." he said as he put another chunk of his cake into his mouth.

Nutty nodded, "Heh i know~" He set his cup back on the table.

Sniffles smiled as he finished his tea, he looked back down at his plate and put the last piece of cake on his fork, he then held it in Nutty's direction"Do you want it?"

"Yes~" Nutty leaned forward and took the piece of cake into his mouth.

Sniffles chuckled, he left the money on the table and they both exited the shop "So were to next?"

Nutty shrugged lightly, "hmm...how about we go to house~ or the park"

Nutty nodded, "alright!~" he said as they began to walk to the park.

"What have you been up to lately?" Sniffles asked as they continued walking.

"noth-" nutty was cut off a he walked straight into someone, Causing him to fall back on his ass. An angry splendont glared down at nutty, "Watch were your going freak!"

Sniffles clenched his fists as he stepped in between Splendont and Nutty "Why don't you watch were your going you Unevolved ameba." he growled, Splendont just blinked in confusion and asked"... Ate you insulting me?" "Why don't you figure that out your self idiot." and with that Sniffles grabbed Nutty's hand pulled him up and walked away still holding his hand.

Nutty stared at sniffles in shock as he stumbled after sniffles, Tightening his hold on his hand.

Sniffles started to mumble curse words in every language he knew; German, French, Latin, Russian, Japanese extra... Nutty being the only reason he wasn't swearing in English.

Nutty frowned a little, "S-sniffles?"

Sniffles stopped dead in his tracks, he released Nutty's hand and took off his glasses, rubbing his eyes tiredly with the other. Placing his hands at his side he turned and smiled at Nutty "Sorry about that." he said putting his glasses back on.

"Its alright.." Nutty said, Letting his arm fall to his side.

"But he's definitely going to kill me when he works out what I said..." Sniffles groaned hanging his head in his hand.

Nutty frowned more and took a step forward, Wrapping his arms around the taller one in a hug.

Sniffles stilled,he looked down and patted Nutty's hair softly "Don't worry it will be okay... Besides it was worth it to see that look on his face~" Sniffles laughed.

Nutty giggled a little, "Ya it was~"

"I know right~ But you do need to be more careful." Sniffles said with a kind smile.  
-

Nutty pouted slightly, "I was being careful"

Sniffles held his hands up in defence "I was just saying I don't want anything bad to happen to you."

"I know~" Nutty said, looking up at him.

Sniffles let out a fake gasp in surprise "What is this, are you a mind reader now?"

Nutty giggled softly, "Nope~"

Sniffles smiled and poked Nutty's cheek "There, you look so much better smiling~"  
-

Nutty blushed lightly, "Heh, Really~"

-  
Sniffles nodded "Of course, you look cute when you pout but your smiling face has to be the best~"

Nutty jumped forward and hugged him tightly.

Sniffles blinked in surprise and hugged the smaller one back "What's this for?" he whispered into Nutty's ear.

"I don't know...I just wanna be close to you~" Nutty said, His blush going unseen to the other.

Sniffles laughed "Okay~ do you want to go somewhere else? I don't fancy going to the park now." he asked as he released the other.

Nutty thought for a moment, "your house?"

Sniffles looked to the side, scratched his cheek and laughed nervously "... About that~ I was doing an experiment last night and it kinda blew up in my face... Literally... And I haven't really had time to clean up yet..."

Nutty giggled a little, "that's why you need to be more careful"

sniffles rolled his eyes smiling "I'm a scientist 'Careful' isn't in my vocabulary."

Nutty pouted, "I know but still~ It worries me".Nutty said

Sniffles patted Nutty's head "Don't worry about me I'll be fine~"

"you better be" nutty said, smiling playfully.

"Of course I will~" Sniffles chuckled "So my house is out of the question... what about yours?"

Nutty nodded, "sure we can head there~"

Sniffles smiled and mock bowed "Lead the way~"

Nutty giggled and walked to his house.

Sniffles fallowed him "I've not been to your house very many times before~" he said mainly to himself.

"Ya~" Nutty said as they arrived, He pushed open the door and walk in.

Sniffles fallowed Nutty closely "Why don't you invite me round that much?" he asked over Nutty's shoulder.  
-

Nutty shook his head, Trying to hide his frown "I don't know~"

Sniffles hummed in acknowledgement "what should we do first?"

Nutty shrugged lightly, "I don't know, What do you wanna do~"

Sniffles thought for a moment "Wanna play Truth or Dare?"  
-

"Sure~" Nutty said happily.

Sniffles nodded "Okay should we do it in the living room or in the bed room?" a few seconds after Sniffles said it he burst out laughing.

Nutty blushed a little and giggled.

"Hee-hee, sorry about that *cough* were to?" Sniffles said regaining his composer.

"Its alright~ and how about my room?" Nutty said

"Sure." Sniffles smiled and followed Nutty in.

Nutty headed to his room and sat on the bed.

Sniffles sat next to Nutty and turned to face him "okay do you want to go first?"

Sniffles sat next to Nutty and turned to face him "okay do you want to go first?"

Nutty nodded, "Alright~ truth or dare?"

"Hummmm... Dare." Sniffles nodded.  
-

"Hmm..." Nutty thought for a moment, "I dare you to...Buy my candy for two hole months~"

Sniffles gave Nutty a (Really?) look "Do you want me to be in det? How about one piece a day?" Sniffles smiled at his joke.

Nutty shook his head, "Nope! One piece ain't enough~"

Sniffles gasped "What? That's just cruel... Okay then deal, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare~" Nutty said, Giggling a little.

Sniffles smirked, looking like a mad scientist, he stood up exited the room and came back moments later with a bowl filled with a white powder, he placed it in Nutty's lap and smiled evilly at him "Its salt. Eat it."

Nutty gasped lightly, Looking down at the bowl with wide eyes, "d-do I have to?"

Sniffles nodded "If I have to pay 2 months Worth of candy, I want my revenge~"

Nutty huffed, "Fine.." He mumbled, Wincing slightly as he scooped up some salt and began to eat it.

Sniffles was smiling all the way through and when Nutty was finished he asked "Do you want seconds?"

Nutty wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, "N-no"

Sniffles chuckled "Okay I pick Truth."

"Okay...Who do you like?" Nutty asked.

Sniffles blinked in confusion "Excuse me?..."

Nutty smiled, "Who do you like! As in love~ Come on tell me"

"Hummmm... Nope. I can tell you that I like boys but as for love my lips are sealed~" he said doing the zipping motion.

Nutty pouted, "Please! I promise i wont tell anyone~ Please please please tell me!"

Sniffles shook his head "No."

Nutty pouted more, "Awww fine"

"If you really want a hint you know him, Okay Truth or Dare?" He said changing the subject.

"truth~". Nutty said

Sniffles got in his thinking pose for a mint "... Are you gay?"

Nutty blushed a little and nodded, "yes~"

Sniffles chuckled "Girls are weird right?... Okay I pick Dare~"

"yes~" nutty said and smirked slightly, "and I dare you to...when you see the one you like to kiss them on the lips~"

Sniffles winced slightly, he sighed and flopped back on the bed taking off his glasses "... Fair enough... Truth or Dare?" He said looking up at the celling.

Nutty tilted his head, "truth"

Sniffles closed his eyes, thinking "... If you have someone that you love.. when did you start loving him and why?"

Nutty thought for a moment, "hmm...I started loving him when I first met him...and why? Well cause he's supper nice to me, is always there when I need him, But only when he's not busy~"

Sniffles hummed slightly eyes still closed "He sounds like a nice guy..."

Nutty nodded, "Ya~...since I told you about my crush...what's yours like"

Sniffles smiled lightly "He... He's funny kind, he's a good listener even if he doesn't look like one, he's cute and... and I'm so happy I have met him..."

Nutty smiled sadly, "he sounds wonderful~"

Sniffles nodded and smiled "He is, wonderful... Amazing... Beautiful."

Nutty laughed lightly even though there was tears building up in his eyes.

Sniffles stilled, he turned his head in Nutty's direction eyes still closed "Is there something wrong? your voice is a little off."

Nutty wiped his eyes, "Y-ya I'm fine"

Sniffles frowned, he reached a hand out in Nutty's direction eyes still closed.

Nutty sniffed lightly and took sniffles hand.

"Are you okay?" Sniffles asked concerned as he entwined there fingers.

"Ya.." Nutty mumbled

Sniffles frown deepened, he used his other hand to touch Nutty's cheek, eyes still closed "Your crying?!"

Nutty let his eyes close, "I know..." He whispered.

"What! Why?! Are you hurt?" Sniffles asked panicking, sitting up and putting his other hand on Nutty's cheek, keeping his eyes sealed shut.

Nutty glanced away, "no.."

"Nutty, please tell me why your crying..." Sniffles begged.

"I-its nothing that important" nutty said sadly.

"Nutty... Please." Sniffles said in desperation.

Nutty sniffled lightly as more tears rolled down his face, "I-its nothing really, ill be fine..."

"Don't say that, if your crying then some things up! Tell me please!" Sniffles asked panicking.

Nutty went quiet for a moment, "I-I cant tell you..."

"What? Why? Is it-" Sniffles froze "... Am I making you cry?" he asked in horror, pulling away from Nutty.

Nutty froze lightly, "...n-no"

"Then why wont you tell me?" Sniffles asked desperately.

"because...because i cant" nutty said quietly

Sniffles still had his eyes shut, he closed his mouth as a single tear ran down his cheek.

Nutty curled up slightly, burying his face into his arms as he let out a small sob.

"...N-Nutty? You look better when you smile..." Sniffles said sadly as he gave a sad smile.

Nutty glanced up at him, Shaking slightly he forced a small smile, "y-you told me already"

Sniffles took a deep breath "Nutty, why are you crying?..."

Nutty bit his lip softly, "I wish I could tell you...but i cant"

"why..." Sniffles asked defeated.

"because...I'm scared at what you might say..." Nutty whispered

Sniffles tilted his head in confusion "... If you want me to I wont say a word."

Nutty let out a breath, "No...ill just say it...I-I'm crying because...I'm jealous...I-I li- love you...you were the one I was describing..." He blushed and buried his face in his arms again.

Sniffles opened his eyes moved Nutty's arms away and kissed him quickly.

Nutty's tear filled eyes widen slightly and he gasped in surprise

Sniffles pulled back smiling "You were jealous of yourself, Nutty~"

Nutty blushed darker, "y-you mean..you..."

"Nutty, you told me to when I see the one I love to kiss them...and me having my eyes closed the hole time didn't suggest anything to you?" Sniffles said chuckling

Nutty looked away embarrassed, "n-no"

Sniffles pulled Nutty into a hug "Silly Nutty~" he chuckled.

Nutty clutched onto him and buried his face into his shoulder.

"Hey Nutty I Dare you to kiss the one love~" Sniffles said smiling.

Nutty smiled and leaned up, Kissing sniffles on the lips.

Sniffled grabbed Nutty's chin and kissed him harder brushing his tongue against his lips.

Nutty happily parted his lips for him.

Sniffles slipped his tongue inside Nutty's mouth, Gripping his waist with his other hand.

Nutty moaned softly, His arms wrapping themselves around sniffles neck.

Sniffles continued to kiss Nutty passionately while rubbing circles on his hip bone with his thumb.

Nutty climbed onto sniffles lap without breaking the kiss.

Sniffles growled happily, tugging on Nutty's hair lightly.

Nutty deepened the kiss, Tugging on sniffles shirt.

Sniffles broke the kiss and started sucking Nutty's neck.

Nutty moaned and tilted his head slightly.

Sniffles sucked harder on the spot where neck meets shoulder, slipping a hand up the back of Nutty's shirt.

Nutty tangled his fingers through sniffles hair and pulled lightly.

Sniffles released the skin with a pop, he leaned back slightly to see his work.

Nutty smiled at him a little.

Sniffles kissed his cheek and smirked as he whispered into Nutty's ear "So should we do it in the living room or in the bed room?" Nibbling his ear slightly at the end.

Nutty blushed brightly, "Here"

Sniffles smile "Okie dokie~" and with that he through Nutty down on the bed so that his head it the pillows.

Nutty squeaked in surprise.

Sniffles kissed Nutty swallowing the squeak.

Nutty giggled kissing back happily.

Sniffles Continued kissing while using one hand to pinch Nutty's nipple.

Nutty gasped softly, wrapping his arms around sniffles neck.

Sniffles pinched it again as his other hand moved down to cup Nutty's ass.

Nutty moaned again, Arching up slightly.

Sniffles kissed him harder while squeezing his ass at the same time.

Nutty tugged on sniffles hair again.

Sniffles pulled away slightly and tugged Nutty's shirt off.  
-

Nutty instantly pulled him back down into a kiss.

Sniffles smirked but kissed back hungrily.

Nutty bit down on sniffles lip.

Sniffles razed an eyebrow while moving his tongue to lick the lips on his.

Nutty smirked lightly and parted his lips.

Sniffles tongue went in and danced with Nutty's tongue while unbuttoning Nutty's pants.

Nutty moaned into the kiss and ran his hand down to sniffles shirt and tugged on it.

Sniffles rolled his eyes, he sat up and pulled the shirt over his head.

Nutty giggled, His eyes looking over sniffles.

Sniffles smiled and pulled Nutty into another kiss.

Nutty kissed back passionately.

Sniffles got Nutty's pants off, one hand rubbing his hip while the other stroked the bare thigh.

Nutty shivered lightly as the hand touched his thigh.

Sniffles hand that was on Nutty's thigh went higher teasing the waist band of Nutty's boxers.

Nutty whined slightly, "Stop teasing~"

"I can't help it, you make such cute sounds~3 " Sniffles said innocently, cupping Nutty's erection through his boxers.

Nutty groaned a little, Arching his hips up.

Sniffles chuckled "See~ such cute little sounds, makes me want to torment you a little longer~" he said nipping Nutty's neck.

"mm~ P-please hurry, i need you" nutty said

Sniffles sighed "Fine~ You got any lube?"

Nutty blushed slightly and shook his head.

Sniffles sighed "Well then your going to have to suck really hard~" he put three fingers on Nutty's bottom lip pulling it down slightly.

Nutty nodded and took the fingers into his mouth, He sucked on them, Nipping at them slightly as he made sure all the fingers were covered in his saliva.

Sniffles groaned as he watched Nutty suck his fingers.

Nutty swirled his fingers between each finger before letting them go with a loud Wet pop.

Sniffles just stared and then kissed Nutty passionately for a minute before pulling away and whispering in his ear "That was so HOT~"

Nutty giggled lightly, "Glad you enjoyed it~"

"Enjoyed it is an understatement." he muttered, making one of his wet fingers tease Nutty's entrance.

Nutty shivered a little, Burying his face in sniffles shoulder.

"you ready?" he whispered into Nutty's ear.

Nutty nodded, "Yes~"

Sniffles pushed one finger in, kissing Nutty's neck.

Nutty froze slightly, Not used to the new feeling.

Sniffles wiggled his finger round trying to find the spot that would make Nutty feel good, still sucking on his neck.

Nutty suddenly gasped lightly as sniffles brushed against his spot.

Sniffles smirked against his skin "Found it~" he sang as he hit the spot with his finger.

Nutty moaned loudly as pleasure coursed through his body.

Sniffles hit that spot over and over, pulling him into a kiss as he added the second finger.

Nutty moaned into the kiss before kissing back passionately,

Sniffles continued this for a minute before adding the last finger scissoring them.

Nutty groaned softly, From both the bits of pain and pleasure.

"Does it still hurt?" Sniffles asked kissing Nutty's forehead.

"A-a little~" Nutty said.

"Sorry... this would be easier on you if we had lube... we can do this another time if you want?" Sniffles asked quietly.

Nutty shook his head, "No, I wanna continue~"

Sniffles smiled and kissed Nutty's eye lids "... I'm glad~ Because I don't think I could stop when you look like this~"

Nutty blushed lightly, Giggling a little.

Sniffles kissed Nutty softly, giving Nutty's entrance a good last stretch before pulling his fingers out.

Nutty kissed back, Fidgeting slightly at the loss of the fingers.

Sniffles stopped for a little bit and then he smirked "Hey Nutty wanna try something?"

Nutty tilted his head slightly, "hmm...sure"

Sniffles flipped there position so that Nutty was now sat on Sniffles stomach "Would you like to ride me?" He asked smirking up at him.

Nutty blushed brightly, "A-alright"

Sniffles smiled and reached a hand up to brush some hair of Nutty's face "You ready?"

Nutty nodded, He pushed himself up slightly so he was above sniffles erection, He then let him drop down so the other was fully inside him, "ah!~" he moaned loudly.

"Shit!~" Sniffles moaned gripping Nutty's hips.

Nutty lifted himself up again and dropped back down.

Sniffles guided Nutty's hips so that when he dropped back down it hit his pleasure spot.

"Ahh- sniffle!~" Nutty gasped and moaned in pleasure.

"Ooh~" Sniffles moaned as he picked up the pace.

Nutty moaned louder every time his spot was rammed into

Sniffles grabbed Nutty's arm and pulled him down into a kiss.

Nutty kissed back passionately.

Sniffles kissed Nutty, one hand on Nutty's hip the other moved to grab his erection.

Nutty moaned into the kiss as his erection was grabbed.

Sniffles picked up the pace stroking Nutty's erection in time with his thrust.

Nutty moaned again, Feeling the heat build up in the pit of his stomach.

Sniffles continued this feeling his climax approaching, he moved his lips down to Nutty's neck and sunk his teeth into it.

Nutty gasped lightly as pleasure shot through him again, He shivered and came.

Sniffles felt Nutty's walls clamp down on him and he came inside Nutty moaning against the skin of his neck.

Nutty panted lightly, Laying his forehead against sniffles shoulder.

Sniffles pulled out and hugged Nutty.

Nutty hugged sniffles back.

"...Well that was an awesome game of Truth or Dare~" Sniffles chuckled.

Nutty giggled lightly, "Ya it was~"

Sniffles rubbed his face into Nutty's hair and pulled him closer.

Nutty smiled and yawned a little, His eyes dropping slightly, "...I love you sniffles"

Sniffles smiled back at him, kissing his head lightly "I love you two, now get some sleep~"

Nutty nodded lightly, Letting his eyes flutter shut as he fell asleep.

~END~


End file.
